Jack & Kim:A Kickin Love Story Season 1
by SaraValkerieHoward
Summary: When the gang gets invited to Bree Larson's party,moods totally shift in Jack & Kim's friendship.Kim has a secret that Jack must not know.As Jack & Bree become closer,Kim's friendship with Jack crumbles.She's ruined.Will Jack make the right desicion & choose Kim?Or will Jack ditch Kim for another blond? R&R!
1. The Invitation

*At Seaford*

Jerry: Guys! Guys! You won't believe it!

Jack: What is it, Jerry?

Kim: Yeah!

Jerry: Well, you guys know Bree Larson, right?

Jack & Kim: Yeah…

Jack: What about her? Did you ask her out or something?

Jerry: Nah, she's not my type. But anyways, she's like REALLY rich because her dad owns that roller-skating rink down town. She's having her 14th birthday party at that roller-skating rink but people are not actually going to roller-skate.

Kim: Then why is it at a roller-skating rink?

Jerry: They're just going to be walking around. It's a costume party so you need an epic costume! And also-*gets cut off*

Kim: Jerry! Get to the point!

*Jack nods*

Jerry: Okay, okay! SHE'S INVITING EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! AND YOU TWO, ME, MILTON & EDDIE GOT INVITED!

Jack: Cool! That's awesome!

Kim: Yeah…sweet…

Jerry: Kim, what's wrong?

Jack: Yeah! It seems like something's bothering you.

Kim: No, that's not it but I just don't know if should go to that party…

Jack: Why? Don't you like Bree?

Kim: Well…I don't really talk to her and all but I just hate hanging out with popular people.

Jack: Well, all of us are going, so, you'll be with us!

Kim: Yeah! I guess that makes the situation better!

Jerry: WOOOAHHH! Awesome! Well, here are your invitations. Bree told me to give them to you when she gave me mine.

*The bell rings*

Kim: Well, I gotta get to band! See ya guys in English!

Jerry & Jack: Oh, okay! Bye Kim!

*Kim walks off*

*Jack watches as Kim walks off*

Jerry: Well, c'mon dude, we gotta get to Art!

Jack: Huh? Oh! Okay! Let's go then!

*In Kim's band class*

Ms. Hunter (Band Teacher): Good morning, class! Please take out you instruments so we can begin!

*Kim taking out her drumsticks (because Kim is a percussionist) and her best friend, Jenna is taking out her Alto Saxophone*

Jenna: So…Kim, did you get invited to Bree's birthday party?

Kim: Yeah! I'm guessing you did too!

Jenna: Yes! I did!

Kim: Aha! Cool!

Jenna: Soooo…

Kim: Ummm…what?

Jenna: Are you going to ask Jack to go with you?

*Julie overhears* (Julie is Milton's girlfriend)

Julie: Kim! You like Jack?

Kim: Shhhh! And no! Who said that!

Jenna: Oh, come on Kim! You always go on and on how Jack is so nice to you and how much he cares about you and how much you like him!

Kim: Jenna!

Julie: So! You DO like him!

*Kim groans*

Jenna: Don't try to deny it, Kim!

Julie: Yeah, I think it's cute how you like your best guy friend!

Kim: Ugh! Okay, okay, okay…fine will you guys shut the hell up so I can explain.

*Jenna & Julie nod*

Kim: Alright. I like Jack. I really like him. In fact...I think...I love him... Ever since I was last part of the Black Dragon's, and he said that I do have a crush on him, well…

Jenna: Yeah…

Kim: Well, it was true. But I just didn't want to admit it because I knew someone would make a big deal out of it. So... I really like Jack.

Jenna & Julie: Awwwww...

Kim: Just don't tell anyone. Especially Jack!

Jenna & Julie: We won't!

Ms. Hunter: Alright everyone! Let's begin! Let's start with the song, Wild Card.

Kim: I'll tell you both more about it at lunch.

*End of Episode 1*


	2. We're Just Best Friends

*At lunch*

*Kim walks over to her usual Lunch table*

Kim: Hey Guys! Today, I'm gonna sit with Jenna & Julie. Is that okay? I'll sit with you tomorrow.

Jack: No, it's okay.

*All the guys nodded*

Kim: Okay! Cool!

*Kim walks off*

*Jack watching as Kim walks off*

Jerry: So, have you guys decided who you're going to ask to go with you to Bree's party?

Eddie: I'm going with Grace (Grace is Kim's friend from the Episode "Ricky Weaver" & "My Left Foot")

Milton: Julie

Jerry: I asked out this one girl in my Social class named Tara. She said no.

Milton: Ha! Don't worry, Jerry You'll find a date sooner or later! Jack, what about you?

Jack: …

Milton: JACK!

Jack: Oh sorry, Milton!

Eddie: What's up, Jack? You seem really distracted today.

Jack: No its nothing. So what was your question, Milton?

Milton: I said have you asked any girl to bree's party yet?

Jack: No…

Jerry: Dude, you should ask Kim!

Jack: Huh? I don't know. We're just best friends and if I ask her do you think she'll say yes?

Jerry: Yeah! I bet you she'll say-*Gets cuts off*

*Bree & her friends walk up to the guys*

Bree: Hey Boys! Hey Jack!

J, J, E & M: Hey Bree.

Bree: You Wasabi Warriors coming to my birthday party next Saturday?

Milton: Yeah! We all are!

Bree: Awesome! Ugh…what about that girl in your group? Isn't her name Cam?

Eddie: Oh, Kim? Yeah, she's also coming.

Bree: Umm…okay.

*Bree looks at Jack & grins*

Bree: Hey Jack…can I talk to you for a minute. Please.

Jack: Uh, sure! Okay!

Bree: Thanks Jack!

*Bree grabs Jack's hand and pulls him out of the cafeteria and goes to her locker*


	3. A Change of Plan's

Jack: So…what did you need to talk to me about?

Bree: Well, Jack…

Jack: Yeah…

Bree: I've had a crush on you for a long time…

*Bree gets closer to Jack*

Jack: Me? Really?

*Bree giggles*

Bree: Mmmmhhh. You cute & cool &….energetic…

Jack: Oh! Well…thank you very much!

Bree: So… what do you think of me?

*Bree gets even closer to Jack*

Jack: Well…I haven't known you for very long, but...your really…beautiful and you seem extremely nice & kind.

*Bree blushes*

Bree: Why…thanks Jack.

Jack: No problem…so...do you wanna go out sometime

Bree: Definitely!

Jack: Awesome! How about this Saturday?

Bree: Perfect!

*Bree kisses Jack on the cheek*

Bree: Well…see you later honey!

*Bree goes back into the cafeteria*

Jack: Whoa….

*The bell rings*

*The guys come out of the cafeteria and find Jack smiling like a goon*

Eddie: Dude…are you okay? What did Bree want?

Jerry: Yeah.

Jack: I gotta date with her on Saturday!

Milton: Awesome, Jack!

*They all clap and cheer*

Jerry: Whoa, whoa, whoa…what about Kim? Didn't you say that you were gonna ask her out

Jack: Oh crap! Kim!

*Kim walks up to the guys*

Kim: Hey guys! I heard my name come from over here. Did one of you call me or something?

Jack: Ummm….nope!

Kim: Oh! Okay…well see you guys later.

*Kim walks away*

Jack: None of you tell Kim! Okay?

*They all nodded*

Jack: I'll see you guys in Spanish. C'mon Eddie, we got French.

*A couple minutes later*

-In Milton, Jerry and Kim's Drama class-

*Kim walks up to the guys*

Kim: I need to tell you guys something.

Milton: Well, what is it?

Kim: Okay. I'm in love with Jack!

*The guys mouths drop open*

Jerry: Wh-what?

Kim: I said I love Jack. Is there a problem?

Jerry: Yes!

*Milton stomps on Jerry's foot and Jerry screams*

Milton: No! He's just joking.

Jerry: For how long Kim?

Kim: Well, ever since I met him, I guess. He's always nice to me, too.

Milton: Well, does he like you?

Kim: I don't know, but can you ask him? Just don't tell him that I said that I love him.

Jerry: Uhh...okay, but do you think it's a good idea to date your best friend?

Kim: What are you talking about? We're not dating.

Jerry: Yeah, I know. I just meant...

Kim: What?

Jerry: Never mind.

Kim: Just don't tell him, okay?

Milton: Oh, believe me. We won't.

Kim: Thanks guys! I appreciate it!

*Kim walks away*

Milton: Uh oh.

Jerry: This isn't good. Dude, Kim loves Jack, but Jack asked Bree out.

Milton: Well, we're not going to tell Kim that and we're not telling Jack that Kim loves him.

Jerry: Right! We should tell Eddie though.

Milton: Yup!

-End of Episode 3-


	4. Minor Details

**Special thanks to ferretface98, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, ilovesports1999, morgan-love-003, 1, Livy.G, CanadianChick06, AbberzZzCain, Chocoholic300, Maddy, DisneyChannelShips2091 and PERCY ME for reviewing Chapter 3!**

**A/N: This chapter has some swears, so heads up! By the way, the ENTIRE story is in Kim's POV! Don't shoot me but that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh.**

**Boom goes the dynamite! Boom! I said BOOM!**

**Disclaimer: This story wouldn't exist if I owned Kickin' It. I also don't own "Black Dragon Fighting Society" by My Chemical Romance (MCR) or "Oh Love" by Green Day. Best band's in the WORLD! **

**Anyways...**

* * *

I dashed to my locker as soon the bell rung after my two and a half hours of pure hell.

"Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" I kept repeating quietly to myself. It was finally lunch which meant that I get to talk to Jack. Grace then walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Excited for your Peanut Butter & Jackie sandwich?" she joked.

I smirked and shook my head. Typical Grace. I grabbed my Super Mario lunch box and waked with Grace to her locker.

"Hey Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Does Jack know that both of us are sitting with the guys?" I asked quietly so no one would hear.

"Yeah, totally. When you were in English and when I was in French, I sat with Jack. I told him about our lunch plans. He seemed excited when I told him that you were sitting with us, he seemed excited." Grace said smiling.

He was excited? Maybe he likes me! I doubt it, though. I didn't even notice that Grace put her stuff away and got her lunch bag because I was too busy day dreaming.

"Kim? Kimster? Kimberly? Kimmy?" When she used multiple nicknames, which woke me up.

"Don't call me Kimster, Kimmy or Kimberly." I stated with caution.

"Okay, okay." She said smirking, holding her hands up in defeat.

When we got into the Cafeteria, I saw Eddie waving his hand over to us.

We both saw him and came to sit down. I saw an empty seat besides Jack, so I snagged that chair. I didn't realize from the distance but, there are a lot of people at this table. Milton, Eddie, Stacey, Julie, Jerry, Grace, Jack and I.

Everybody was off into their own little pairing.

Milton and Julie, Jerry and Grace and Eddie and Stacey. Of course leaving me and Jack.

"So..." Jack started calmly.

"So." I copied.

Just as he was about to say something, my goddamn phone rang. _Yeah_, 'Black Dragon Fighting Society' is my ringtone.

"MCR, huh?" Jack said smirking.

"Hell yes! I love them!" I tugged my phone out of my pocket and saw 'Unknown Number'.

I shrugged and answered.

"Hello?" I said perking my lips at the 'O'.

"Why the hell are you sitting with _my _boyfriend?!" I heard an annoyed girl shriek at the other end of the line. I stood up and scanned the cafeteria.

I spotted Donna Tobin giving me the finger, a few tables away.

I gave it right back to her. I guess Jack spotted me; he turned and saw Donna, who quickly hid her finger and seductively waved at him.

He waved back normally, confused of what was happening.

"Stay the hell away from Jack!" she shouted into the speaker.

I then hung up and forced my phone back into my pocket and plunked myself back down, beside Jack.

"I could hear your entire 'conversation' with Donna." He used hand gestures when he said 'conversation'.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said opening my lunch bag.

"Just to let you know, Donna isn't my girlfriend. I don't know where she got that from." He said smiling.

"That's good." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly said.

"So Jack, you said that you do Martial Arts, right?" I was just trying to keep our conversation moving along.

"Yeah. My grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi. My grandpa got sick one year and died. I heard that ever since then, nobody has seen Bobby in person."

He looked down and pulled up a charm on his necklace.

"He gave me this." It was a small silver charm with a shape that was kind of squiggles. **(A/N: It's the necklace that Leo always wears in reality. I don't know how to describe it. Sorry.) **

I slowly and cautiously put my hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry about you grandpa. I bet he was a true legend, too."

Jack looked at me. He was smiling.

"You know, there was a Bobby Wasabi dojo at a strip mall not too far from here, but it closed down before I ever got to step inside." I explained.

"Yeah, I heard of it. Everybody who does Martial Arts went to it."

I was just to ask Jack about how he's teaching me how to play guitar when Donna walked over and _sat on his lap_!

Jack looked at Donna confused. "Uh, excuse me? Donna?" he said, annoyed.

Donna looked behind her. Now she laid her back down against Jack and rested her head on his. I couldn't help but look jealous.

I couldn't help but giggle a little either. Jack's face was _priceless_. Honestly.

But I bet he felt really uncomfortable with a red head on his lap, which he could probably feel her short shorts riding up her ass like a freaking thong. She was wearing a whorish red top that exposed pretty much her _entire _stomach, including her pierced navel, which held a 'Hello Kitty' navel ring. Her denim, ripped short shorts and neon pink pumps. Not to mention the makeup. God! I bet you she gets tips from a freaking clown.

"Uh, Donna? Yeah, hi. Jack clearly is uncomfortable with you sitting on his lap. So, could you get the hell off him?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible, trying my best not to make a scene in front of Jack.

"Shut up, Kim! He loves it! Don't you, Jacky?" she said seductively. Jack groaned. He put his hands on Donna's hips and pushed her off gently.

"Uh, Donna, you're cool and all, but please don't sit on my lap. I think it's weird for a girl I hardly know to come and sit on my lap. I mean, I met you not too long ago."

Donna huffed. Then winked.

"Oh, Jacky. Don't be like that. You'll come around eventually." She winked again and skipped off to her pack of Barbie Dolls.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Kim." He said, kindly, causing me to blush.

"I'd _never_ date a girl like her!" he began. "Actually all of these girls in the school are pretty self centred and shallow." That crushed me.

"Hey!" we both heard from all the girls at the table. Julie, Grace and Stacey were scowling at Jack for his comment.

"Oh no! Not you guys! You guys are awesome!" he corrected giving them a thumbs up.

They smiled in approval and turned back to their boyfriends.

He turned back at me. I guess Jack noticed that I was a bit sad.

"Hey, Kim?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You know, when I said every girl in this school is shallow, I wasn't talking about you. You're the coolest, prettiest and nicest girl in the school."

Oh my God. I looked back at him.

"Thanks, Jack. Seriously, it means a lot."

"Yeah, anytime!"

Then his faced beamed. "Oh yeah! I'll be right back!" Jack got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

While I was waiting, some immature boys from the Black Dragon dojo were throwing cheese string chunks and empty raisin boxes at me and my friends. **(A/N: Haha! Some idiot's were doing that to me and my friends today at lunch. I **_**had**_** to put that in the story.)**

It finally got to the point when one guy pelted me with orange peels and crackers which set me off. I stood up and stormed over to them. I slammed my palms onto the table and gave them a death glare.

"I prefer you stop unless you live near a hospital." I warned. I turned and was walking back to my table when one of the boys, Frank, slapped my ass.

That's it.

I turned and punched the kid in the face. He fell out of his seat, while his friends scattered around him asking him if he's alright.

"You stuck up bitch!" one of them yelled. It was Brian. He swooped a fist at me from behind. I was waiting for the impact to pass so I could flip him, but something caught his fist.

I turned a bit more and saw Jack. With the boys fist in his hand. He twisted it and kicked him in the stomach. Four other boys surrounded me and Jack.

"You ready to put you Karate skills to work?" he asked, ready to fight.

"Like you'd never believe."

One of the boys lunged at me, holding fist. I dodged it and twisted my leg between his; which caused him to fall down. Another boy sprang at Jack. He grabbed his left arm and pulled it over his head and flipped him. The last two boys threw themselves at me and Jack. Jack tripped one of them easily. The other threw punch after punch. I dodged all of them until I stumbled on one of the orange peels on the floor. I didn't fall, but it was just enough exposure to allow the guy to punch me in the boob.

Everybody gasped with their mouths on the floor and eyes bulging out of their head.

"Now you've done it!" I screamed. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and literally dragged him to Marge, the lunch lady, also known as the coolest person of the planet! Other than the members of Green Day, of course.

"Marge, you know what to do." I simply implied, snapping my fingers for a signal. She nodded.

She pulled out a bag full of ice cubes out of the freezer and then a bowl full of rotten, moldy chocolate pudding. Finally, she got out three bowls of ground beef from the Sloppy Joe's they served today.

"Julie! Stacey! Grace!" I called, gesturing them to come to me.  
They looked surprised and then trotted to the area I was at.

"Hey everybody!" I shouted.

Everybody was staring, not that they weren't before. Jack looked awfully impressed and it looked like he was attracted to me. He was staring at me in awe.

"_This _is how to give a boy a punishment." I grabbed the bag of frozen ice cubes when everyone else in the Cafeteria also got the idea and began to laugh their asses off.

"I think we've got an idea of it, Kim." Grace said, Julie and Stacey nodded.

"First, Frozen Balls." Stacey said. Everyone laughed as Stacey pulled on the boys pants. I tipped the bag over and let the ice cubes rain in his pants. He huffed and whined and grabbed his crotch. Everyone was laughing even harder, hysterically.

"Two, Chocoholic." Grace said. I took the pudding and shoved it in his face, running the bowl up and down his face, letting the extra pudding ruin his BD uniform.

"Finally, the Sloppy Dragon." Julie said. My three girlfriends took the bowls and poured it down his shirt, while Julie put her share on his head.

"One more thing." I walked up to the boy. I inhaled and exhaled. And to everyone's horror, I booted the kid in the balls. He fell to his knees and held them tighter. He and the rest of the black dragons ran out of the cafeteria.

"And _that's_ how to punish a boy!" They cafeteria erupted with applause and cheers. We all formed hands and bowed.

We took our original spots at our tables. The guys were laughing and telling their girlfriends about how they were so proud. Weird, I know. I was kind of jealous. But then someone poked my shoulder. I turned and saw Jack.

"That was the _coolest_ thing I've ever seen, Kim! That was _so_ freaking hilarious!" he pulled me into a hug. I was quite surprised but melted into the hug. We pulled away.

"So, how come you left before?" I asked.

He then smirked and pointed to his chair at the table. It was his electric guitar, sitting in his guitar case, which was covered with 'Fender' and 'Gibson' stickers.

"I'm sorry. I was planning on teaching you now. Kind of an awkward time, I know."

I chuckled. "Nah, it's cool."

"There's no point now, though. The bell's gonna ring in like, three minutes." He began. "What are you doing during free period?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing." I said, smiling.

"Want me to teach you how to play in the band room?"

My face lit up. "Yeah! Of course! I'd love that!"

"Sweet!"

We both just sat down and talked until the bell rang. Everybody scampered out of the cafeteria to get the computers in the library first before anyone else. Eddie and Stacey snuck out of the school to go make out, Jerry and Grace went to the gym so Jerry could teach Grace how to dance, Milton and Julie went to Science Lab to come up with new concoctions and Jack and I headed off to our lockers.

Mine was right across from Jack, across the hall. I threw my lunch bag into my locker and slammed it shut. I double checked that my purple lock was locked properly and walked up to Jack.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He shut his locker and locked it. Jack slugged his guitar case over his back as we walked to the band room.

"I'll teach you how to play the chords and then if we have time, I'll teach you how to play a song. Which song do you want to learn how to play?" he asked kindly.

"Uh, do you know 'Oh Love' by Green Day?" I asked. I hope he wouldn't think I'm weird because it's a love song. Well, technically.

"Who doesn't?" He looked at me and laughed. I laughed back.

Yup! This is gonna be an_ awesome_ free period!


	5. Guys in Disguise

*In Jerry's Health class*

*Jerry leans over & whispers to Eddie*

Jerry: Dude, Jack told me that him & Bree are going to Falafel Phil's then the movies.

Eddie: Okay. But wait. What if they see us when we're following them?

Jerry: How about we dress up in some disguises?

Eddie: Great idea! I can dress up as an old lady like how I did before. Remember? The Harlem Globetrotters?

Jerry: Awesome! I'll be a teenage girl.

Eddie: Dude, if you're going to dress up as a teenage girl then you'll have to shave you legs.

Jerry: What? No!

Eddie: Well, fine. But people are going to give you weird looks.

Jerry: Whatever. Doesn't matter.

*The bell rings*

Eddie: Okay dude. I'll see you tomorrow at the dojo. Remember to be in you disguise.

Jerry: Okay. See ya, Eddie.

-The next day at the dojo-

*The guys are in their disguise*

Eddie: Okay Jerry, let's go!

Jerry: Wait, wait...where's Milton?

Eddie: He texted me & said that he couldn't come because he needed to study for the big history test we have next week.

Jerry: Oh, okay.

*The guys walk to Falafel Phil's & then sit down at an empty table, then a couple minutes later, they see Jack & Bree walk in holding hands*

Eddie:-Whispers- Okay good. We can still hear what they're saying.

-With Jack & Bree-

Jack: Wow! Bree...you really look beautiful.

Bree: Thanks, Jack! You look very handsome.

Jack: Thanks!

*Phil comes by & takes their order then leaves*

*Jack & Bree joined hands on the table*

Bree: Tonight is going to be really fun!

Jack: Sure is.

*After the eat*

Bree: Okay, let's go the movie now, Jack.

Jack: Okay!

*Jack leaves the money on the table for the food & leaves*

Jerry: Okay, let's get outta here.

Eddie: Yup, let's go.

*They go to the movies. They see Jack & Bree getting their popcorn & then they go into the movie. Jerry groaned throughout the entire movie (because he didn't like it).When it was over, Jack walked Bree home. Jerry & Eddie are hiding in a bush.*

Jack: I had a lot of fun tonight, Bree.

Bree: Me, too!

Jack: Well, I'll see you at school on Monday.

Bree: You're forgetting something.

Jack: What is it?

*Jack is shocked when Bree walked up to him & kissed him on the lips.*

*They pull away*

Jack: Whoa.

Bree: Good night, Jack.

*Bree smiles & walks into her house & gently shuts the door*

*Jack walks home smiling like a goon*

Jerry: This is horrible.

Eddie: I know. I wish that they didn't kiss. Ugh! Jack & Kim would make a way better couple!

Jerry: No, I mean my wig is getting leaves in it.

Eddie: Whatever. Let's go home. We can tell Rudy what happened tomorrow.

Jerry: Alright.

*They both bump fists & then walk home*

-The next day-

*The guys walk to the dojo, with gloomy looks on their faces*

Rudy: So, what happened?

Jerry: My wig is ruined!

*Jerry lifted up the wig in his hand & starts sobbing*

Eddie: Whatever about you stupid wig! Jack & Bree kissed!

Rudy: That sucks! Ugh! I really wish Jack & Kim would get together.

Eddie: That's what I said.

Rudy: I'm not trying to be rude but, can you guys leave because I was actually in the middle of pampering Tip Tip.

Eddie: Okay, see you tomorrow, Rudy.

Rudy: Bye guys.

*Eddie had to drag Jerry out because he was still crying because of his wig.*

Eddie: I hope Kim doesn't find out.

Jerry: My poor wig! *Sobbing*

Eddie: Dude, I'll leave you here if you don't stop crying.

Jerry: Okay, fine.

Eddie: Let's go over to Milton's house & go tell him what happened yesterday.

Jerry: Okay, let's boogie.

Eddie: *Sighs* You are never going to stop being weird, dude.

*They leave to Milton's house*

-End of Episode 5-


	6. We Can't Tell Her!

*In Kim's Science class*

Kim's POV:

Ugh! Hearing Mr. Franco go on & on about how dinosaurs ruled the Earth millions of years ago is not good for my brain! I have other things to deal with!

-End of POV-

*Jenna leaned over & whispers to Kim*

Jenna: You seem depressed? What's wrong?

Kim: It's Jack he's been avoiding me lately.

Jenna: Why?

Kim: I don't know maybe he's sick or something.

Jenna: Or maybe he's going to ask you to go with him to Bree's party.

Kim: Then why the hell would he be avoiding me? I mean, since we're neighbors, we ride our skateboards to school together & it's been a couple days & we haven't ridden our skateboards together.

Jenna: Well...maybe because he's trying to think of the best way on how to ask you & he wants to keep it a surprise or something like that.

Kim: You might just be right!

*The bell rings*

Kim: Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Jenna.

Jenna: Okay, see ya, Kim!

*Jenna walks away*

*Jerry, Eddie & Milton walk up to Kim*

Jerry: What up, girl?

Kim: Oh, hey guys.

Eddie: What's up, Kim? What happened?

Kim: Jack has been avoiding me for a couple days. He hasn't talked to me or anything.

*The guys look at each other with guilty looks then turn back at Kim*

Milton: Sorry, Kim. But...uhh...we don't know anything.

Kim: Nah, it's cool. Well, I gotta go. I'm meeting Julie at the mall.

J, M & E: See ya, Kim!

*Kim walked away*

Eddie: I feel bad! I can't help it. Should we just tell Kim?

Jerry: No! We can't tell her! We promised Jack & Kim will be pissed that we didn't tell her. I feel bad too though.

Milton: Same. She'll cry. And I guarantee it.

-With Kim-

Kim: Ugh! Where's Julie?

*Kim's phone beeps & Kim pulls it out of her pocket*

Kim: "Sorry Kim but I can't make it to the mall. Family emergency. Maybe some other time."

*Kim puts her phone back into her pocket*

Kim: Well...Julie isn't coming but I have some cash to burn so...whatever.

*Kim walks past a store & the clearance item in the window catches her eye*

Kim: No way! It's the glow-in-the-dark ninja bobble head that Jack wanted! Hmmm...$15.75...what the hell, I'll buy it for my best friend.

*A couple minutes later, Kim walks out of the store with a shopping bag in her hand*

Kim: Yay! Jack will love this present. Even though it's not his birthday or Christmas or anything. I think we have some extra wrapping paper in the dojo from Rudy's birthday.

*Kim leaves the mall & goes to the dojo*

Kim: Okay, I'll put my stuff in my locker.

*As Kim approaches her locker, she starts to hear strange noises coming from Rudy's office*

Kim: What the hell?

*Kim drops her stuff except for the bobble head*

Kim: Rudy? Hello? W-who's...there?

*Kim grabs the doorknob and opens the door and see's...

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	7. Stress & Confess

-In the dojo-

*Kim opens the door & see's...*

*Jack & Bree kissing intensely*

*They immediately pull away*

Jack: Kim!

Kim: I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to-*gets cut off*

Bree: Gosh Cam! Knock!

Jack: Can I talk to you for a minute, Kim?

Kim: Uh...sure.

*Jack walks out of Rudy's office. Jack & Kim walk to a corner while Bree waits in the office*

Kim: What is it?

Jack: I'm sorry you had to see that.

Kim: Please, it's my fault. But, uh...I have one question.

Jack: Okay, shoot.

Kim: Are...you & Bree dating or something?

Jack: Uhh...

Kim: Don't lie, be honest.

Jack: Uh, yeah. We are.

Kim: For how long?

Jack: Three days.

Kim: Three days & you're already swapping spit?

Jack: What's wrong with me kissing my girlfriend?

*Kim is suddenly feeling really hurt & jealous*

Kim: Um, nothing! You just didn't tell me!

Jack: So?

Kim: We're best friends! We tell eachother everything!

Jack: Well...you're a girl...

Kim: No, s**t!

*Jack spots Kim hiding something behind her back*

Jack: What's that?

Kim: Uh, nothing!

*Bree walks out of the office smirking*

Bree: That was SO much fun, Jacky!

*Kim is getting pissed*

Bree: You know, Cam, you should really knock next time!

*Kim finally explodes*

Kim: Shut up, brat!

Jack: What the hell is wrong with you, Kim?

Kim: Fine! You want to know what's behind my back?

*Kim pulls out the present & gives it to Jack*

Kim: It's the glow-in-the-dark ninja bobble head that you wanted when we were in China!

*Kim stomped out of the dojo & met the guys outside.*

Kim: Hey! Did you three know that Jack & Bree were...girlfriend & boyfriend?

Milton: Uh...yeah...

*Eddie stomps on Milton's foot*

Milton: Oww!

Kim: Aha! So you DID know! I can't believe it! Me & Jack are best friends! How could he not tell me? Ugh! I feel so betrayed!

*Kim stormed off*

*The guys go into the dojo*

Jerry: Did you talk to Kim?

Jack: I guess so.

*Eddie looks at Jack's hands*

Eddie: What's that?

Jack: Kim bought this for me.

Milton: That was nice of her. But now, she's on a rampage!

*Jack turns to look at Bree*

Jack: Bree, can you please...leave?

Bree: Um...

Jack: I have something's to think about.

Bree: Okay! Bye, baby!

*Bree leaves*

Eddie: Kim seems really upset, considering the fact the she told us that she lov-*gets cut off*

Jerry: Shut up, Eddie!

*Jack raises his eyebrow*

Jack: What do you guys know about it?

*The guys exchange worried looks*

J, M & E: Nothing!

Milton: All Kim said is that she was upset that you didn't tell her. And that you guys were best friends & stuff.

Jack: Well...I should probably go & apologize & say thanks for the bobble head.

-End of Episode 7-


	8. Unexpected Gift

-In the dojo-

*Kim opens the door & see's...*

*Jack & Bree kissing intensely*

*They immediately pull away*

Jack: Kim!

Kim: I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to-*gets cut off*

Bree: Gosh Cam! Knock!

Jack: Can I talk to you for a minute, Kim?

Kim: Uh...sure.

*Jack walks out of Rudy's office. Jack & Kim walk to a corner while Bree waits in the office*

Kim: What is it?

Jack: I'm sorry you had to see that.

Kim: Please, it's my fault. But, uh...I have one question.

Jack: Okay, shoot.

Kim: Are...you & Bree dating or something?

Jack: Uhh...

Kim: Don't lie, be honest.

Jack: Uh, yeah. We are.

Kim: For how long?

Jack: Three days.

Kim: Three days & you're already swapping spit?

Jack: What's wrong with me kissing my girlfriend?

*Kim is suddenly feeling really hurt & jealous*

Kim: Um, nothing! You just didn't tell me!

Jack: So?

Kim: We're best friends! We tell eachother everything!

Jack: Well...you're a girl...

Kim: No, s**t!

*Jack spots Kim hiding something behind her back*

Jack: What's that?

Kim: Uh, nothing!

*Bree walks out of the office smirking*

Bree: That was SO much fun, Jacky!

*Kim is getting pissed*

Bree: You know, Cam, you should really knock next time!

*Kim finally explodes*

Kim: Shut up, brat!

Jack: What the hell is wrong with you, Kim?

Kim: Fine! You want to know what's behind my back?

*Kim pulls out the present & gives it to Jack*

Kim: It's the glow-in-the-dark ninja bobble head that you wanted when we were in China!

*Kim stomped out of the dojo & met the guys outside.*

Kim: Hey! Did you three know that Jack & Bree were...girlfriend & boyfriend?

Milton: Uh...yeah...

*Eddie stomps on Milton's foot*

Milton: Oww!

Kim: Aha! So you DID know! I can't believe it! Me & Jack are best friends! How could he not tell me? Ugh! I feel so betrayed!

*Kim stormed off*

*The guys go into the dojo*

Jerry: Did you talk to Kim?

Jack: I guess so.

*Eddie looks at Jack's hands*

Eddie: What's that?

Jack: Kim bought this for me.

Milton: That was nice of her. But now, she's on a rampage!

*Jack turns to look at Bree*

Jack: Bree, can you please...leave?

Bree: Um...

Jack: I have something's to think about.

Bree: Okay! Bye, baby!

*Bree leaves*

Eddie: Kim seems really upset, considering the fact the she told us that she lov-*gets cut off*

Jerry: Shut up, Eddie!

*Jack raises his eyebrow*

Jack: What do you guys know about it?

*The guys exchange worried looks*

J, M & E: Nothing!

Milton: All Kim said is that she was upset that you didn't tell her. And that you guys were best friends & stuff.

Jack: Well...I should probably go & apologize & say thanks for the bobble head.

-End of Episode 7-


	9. Accidently Broken

*Kim is riding her skateboard home*

Kim: Ugh! I hate Bree! She acts like she owns Jack! She's such a bitch! Jack & I are best friends! At least he's only going with her today. That's good. For ME anyways.

*Kim continues to talk to herself. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Her skateboard flipped over when it hit a large bump in the sidewalk.*

*Kim stuck out her arms to break her fall but landed hard on her left hand & it made a 'crack' noise*

Kim: Ahh! Oww! Crap!

*Kim sat up & looked at her hand & it was already starting to turn purple.*

*Kim started to tear up, started to breath hard & moan. She picked up the board & ran home.*

-Later that day at Jack's house-

Jack: Yeesh! That movie was so lame. I'm gonna call Kim & see what she's doing. Maybe we can go to the arcade.

*Jack dial's Kim's number, but no one answers*

Jack: What the hell? Kim ALWAYS answers her phone.

*He keeps trying but no one is answering.*

Jack: Maybe she doesn't have her phone with her or something.

*Jack leaves & walks across to Kim's house & knocks on her door.*

-No answer-

Jack: What!

*Jack continues but there is still no answer*

Jack: I...I hope Kim's okay.

*Jack goes back home*

-The next day at Seaford-

*Jack & Bree are at the staircase*

Bree: That was so fun last night! Remember when she fell in the bush with Peter? That was hilarious!

Jack: Not really. I didn't really like Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging. Why can't we go see a comedy or horror-*gets cut off*

Bree: Whatever. I liked it. And no. I only do chick flicks & dramas.

Jack: Whatever.

*Suddenly, Jerry, Eddie & Milton ran up to Jack*

Jerry: JACK! WHERE'S KIM?

Jack: Huh? Why?

Bree: Jack...

Eddie: She texted us yesterday & told us that her skateboard flipped & she hurt her hand! She went to the hospital in the end!

Milton: Yeah! She stuck her hands out to break her fall. She ended up breaking her left hand!

Jack: WHAT! IS SHE OKAY?

Bree: Aww...poor Kimmy (Sarcasm) Whatever. C'mon Jack. Let's go.

Jack: Bree! She's my best friend!

Bree: And I'm your girlfriend! And plus, I'm more impor-*gets cut off*

Milton: There she is!

*J, J, M & E run over to Kim & students crowd around her*

Bree: I wasn't done talking!

*Everyone ignores her*

Bree: Losers! –Whispers- Except you, Jack.

*The crowd is asking her numerous questions*

Kim: Thanks guys. Well, yesterday I was riding my skateboard home from school. I hit a big bump in the sidewalk & my board flipped over it. I began to fall so I stuck my arms out break my fall & ended up breaking my hand.

*Kim lifts up her hand to show everyone her cast.*

Kim: When I got home, my mom rushed me to the hospital. The doctor said that I have to keep this thing on for 6 weeks.

*Crowd eyes widen*

*Then people started asking if they could sign her cast*

*A couple minutes later, Kim's cast was covered with different names*

Kim: Uh...hey guys. Wanna sign my cast?

*Jack walked up to hug Kim*

Kim: Uh...nice to see you too, Jack. *Laughs*

Jack: I was SO worried!

Kim: Huh?

Jack: I kept calling you last night to see if you wanted to hang out but no one answered. So I went to your house but no one opened the door.

Kim: Oh! Well, thanks Jack. It means a lot but I was just at the hospital.

*Jack let go of Kim*

Eddie: Well, we're glad you're alright.

J, J & M: Yup!

Kim: *Laughs* Well, we better get to class.

Jerry: Yeah, let's go!

*They all put their arms around eachother's shoulders & walked to class*

*Unfortunately, Bree was hiding behind the staircase, eavesdropping*

Bree: *Laughs* Looks like Jack feels sorry for poor, wittle Kimmy. Not for long.

-End of Episode 9-


	10. What Happens When You're Not Looking

-After school, at Bree's house-

Bree: That stupid idiot thinks that just because she got a little boo-boo, she can start to put her black, polished nails all over MY boyfriend? OH, I THINK NOT!

*Bree takes out her pink laptop & goes onto Facebook & hacks Kim's account.*

Bree: Luckily my daddy owns Facebook, it's easier to hack!

*Bree typed out a selfish, rude message on Kim's account.*

This is what it said:

Head's up, it has swears in it.

OKAY, BITCH! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM JACK! HE'S MINE! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU CONTINUE THIS SHIT!

*With one more proof read, she was satisfied*

Bree: And send!

*Bree used the cursor & sent it to herself.*

Bree: That blond won't have a clue what's gonna go down.

-The next day at Seaford.-

*The gang was sitting together at their usual lunch spot & invited Jenna to eat lunch with them.*

-A couple minutes later...-

Jenna: Yup! Our band is playing a gig in two weeks! We're really excited!

Kim: Yeah! I can't wait!

*Kim reaches into her pocket & pulls out four passes.*

Kim: Here. These are for you. You guys are lucky, too. The passes are fifty bucks each! We got them free because we're performing.

*The guys take the passes.*

J, J, M & E: Thanks!

Jack: I can't wait!

Jenna: *Laughs* Just in case you guys didn't know. I'm lead guitar, Grace is bass guitar, Deanna is on guitar & she's also vocals & of course, Kim is on drums!

Jack: Cool! Jenna, you're going to awesome on guitar & Kim...aren't you the best drummer ever?

*Kim blushed*

Kim: Thanks, Jack! I-I don't think I'm THAT good but-*gets cut off*

*Bree runs into the cafeteria fake crying. She drops down beside Jack's chair.*

Jack: Bree! What's wrong?

Bree: *Sniffs* Kim...she...

Jack: Huh?

*Kim's eyes widen when she hears her name being said.*

*Bree stands up & grabbed her phone out of her pocket & turned it on.*

Bree: Kim sent me *sniffs* a threatening message.

Jack: What? Kim would never do that!

*Jack turned to Kim*

*Kim's face was burning bright red with all the tension building up as she guessed that Bree has devised a sinister plan to ruin her friendship towards Jack.*

*Bree shows Jack the message.*

*Jack reads it out loud. By this point, the entire cafeteria was dead in silence. Not even the Black Dragon's where making a commotion to distract people.*

*Jack's eyes widen.*

Jack: Kim...

Kim: Jack... what's *gets cut off*

Jack: WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WRONG WITH YOU? YEAH YOU'RE A BLACK BELT, BUT YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND & THREATEN MY GIRLFRIEND!

Kim: Huh? Jack! I didn't do anything! She's lying! I haven't been on Facebook lately!

*Jack jumped his feet. His heart was beating fast. Everyone is the cafeteria was still silent, just witnessing the event that was occurring at the Wasabi Warriors lunch table.*

Jack: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, KIM! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! LOOKS LIKE I WAS COMPLETLY & UTTERLY WRONG ABOUT YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME! THIS HAS JUST SPIRELED OUT OF CONTROL!

*She starts to tear up*

*Bree then hugged Jack*

Bree: Don't let her hurt me, Jack.

*Tear's started to roll down Kim's cheeks. Even more tears forced themselves to Kim's eyes. She began to sob. Not out loud. But in her heart.*

Jenna: Jack! Stop it! Kim didn't do it! Bree probably did it!

*The guys were just sitting there, staring blankly at their best friends arguing.*

*Kim & Jenna stood up.*

*Kim's face was covered in tears. She wobbled herself over to Jack & gently grabbed his shirt.*

*She looked up at Jack. Her nose wasn't running, but her shirt was soaking because of all the tear stains.*

Kim: Jack, please. I didn't do it.

*Jack pulled his arm forward so Kim's hand would lose contact with his shirt.*

*Jack gently stepped away from Bree. He walked out to the garbage & pulled the pass to the gig Kim had given him out of his jean pocket. He tore it up into shreds & dropped the flakes of brightly covered paper into the trash.*

*He walked back to Kim, who watched helplessly as her secret love tore up the pass.*

Jack: Kim...

*Kim shut her eyes & opened them to see if it was all a dream.*

Jack: Don't ever bother to talk to me. We are done being friends.

*Jack waited for a responce.*

Kim: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

*Kim's mixed emotions drove her straight out of the cafeteria crying badly.*

*Jenna ran after her.*

Jenna: Kim!

*Jenna runs into the bathroom.*

*She spots Kim by the sink washing her face with cold water.*

Jenna: Are...are you alright?

Kim: What the hell do you think?

*Kim shut off the faucet, spun around & hugged Jenna & sobbed.*

Jenna: Please! Stop crying, Kim! You're going to make me cry!

*Kim stepped back.*

Kim: Uhh...I think I'm going to leave.

Jenna: What? But it's the middle of the day.

Kim: Yeah, I know but, I want to go home.

Jenna: Alright. I'll just tell people that your hand was really hurting. Ya know, cause you broke it.

Kim: Yeah, I know.

*Giggled lightly*

*Jenna & Kim get out the bathroom & go to Kim's locker & got her bag.*

Jenna: Are you sure you're going to be okay with walking? You can borrow my bike. I can just walk home considering the fact I live fairly close to the school.

Kim: Thanks, but...are you sure?

Jenna: Oh yeah, totally! Just be careful. *Laughs*

*Jenna & Kim hug & then they say goodbye. Then, Kim left.*

-End of Episode 10-


	11. Consequences

*Jenna goes back into the cafeteria.*

Jenna: What the hell, Jack? You made Kim cry!

Jack: I don't care.

Jenna: You ARE an idiot! Kim was telling the truth!

Jack: Yeah...sure she is.-Raises his voice- She threatened to beat up my girlfriend.

Bree: You're just as stupid as Kim, Jenna!

Jack: Bree, stop it!

*Bree gives Jack a dirty look.*

Jenna: Don't you see? She's evil! She probably made it look like Kim did that!

*The bell rings*

Jenna: Please, Jack! She's my best friend! Your best friend.

Jack: Whatever. Maybe.

*Everyone leaves the cafeteria.*

*In Jack's English class.*

Ms. Brennan: Does anyone know where Kimberly is?

Jenna: Uhh...she left because her hand was getting swollen.

Bree: -Whisper's- Yeah, right.

*After school.*

Jack: Should I really go & talk to Kim?

*Thinks*

Jack: Nah. She's just not being honest. Well...maybe I should drop by.

*Jack jumps on his skateboard & skates to Kim's house.*

*He's about to knock on her door...*

*When he see's Kim sitting on her drummer throne crying while she listens to her favorite song, Scarecrow by My Chemical Romance.*

Jack: -Whisper's- I still don't know what to say to her.

*Jack skates to his house across the street.*

*The next day at Seaford*

*Jack gets to school & see's Kim walking with Jenna*

*Jack's walks up to them.*

Jack: Uhh...hey!

*Kim walks away.*

*Jenna shot Jack a dirty look.*

Jenna: Do you see what you did?

Jack: What?

Jenna: You & your lame brain girlfriend!

Jack: Don't talk about my girl like that!

Jenna: -Whisper's- I don't know why Kim likes this kid...

Jack: What was that? Kim likes me?

Jenna: No...I said no wonder why Kim hates you.

Jack: Oh.

*Kinda feels disappointed*

Jenna: Did you talk to her?

Jack: I tried to yesterday after school.

Jenna: And...

Jack: I couldn't do it.

Jenna: Wimp.

Jack: Well it's not easy once you totally bitched at a person & then try to apologize a couple hours after.

*The bell rings*

Jenna: Well just TRY to talk to HER!

*Jenna stomps away saying 'tsk tsk tsk'*

*While Jack walks to class, he says to himself...*

Jack: This past couple of days have been really hard on Kim. I think the worst thing I've done was stab her in the back & then rip up the ticket.

It all started when I began to date Bree. If she hadn't pulled me into Rudy's office while I was showing her the dojo & push me onto the couch & put her legs over me & started to suck my face off, Kim wouldn't be in this stupid situation. She can't like me. Can she?

*Jack stopped walking*

Jack: Maybe I shouldn't have...asked Bree out in the first place. Maybe we should've never been a couple.

-End of Episode 11-


	12. Possibly Forgiven

*In Kim's band practice*

*They are playing the song "American Idiot" by Green Day*

Kim's POV:

Ugh! Ever since Jack started to date Bree, he's been an American Idiot! Haha...that made me feel better. But...I still love him. I don't want to see him get hurt. If Bree hurt's him, I'll never forgive her.*

*They finish the song*

Deanna (Vocal's & guitarist): That was awesome guys! Hey Kim...

Kim: Yeah Deanna?

Deanna: Are you sure you can drum with your hand? I'm mean, you still sound great but I don't want you to hurt it more.

Grace (Bassist): Yeah. That's the last thing we want.

*Jenna nods*

Kim: Thanks guy but I'll be alright.

*They all cheer for Kim*

-BTW, Kim's band is called Angel Wing.-

-The next day at Seaford at lunch-

*Kim, Jenna, Grace & Deanna came to school wearing Angel Wing t-shirts.*

*Kim sat with her band instead of the guys*

Deanna: Hey Jenna, Grace, Kim...I got a big surprise! And yes, that explains my binder during lunch.

J, G & K: What is it?

*Deanna carefully pulls out a slip of paper from her binder.*

Jenna: What's that?

*Deanna smiles really big and shows them. It's a record deal contract paper.*

*They received a record deal.*

Kim: Oh my God.

Grace: Is that...?

Deanna: Yeah! I know! The gig we played last year, I guess some record deal people came or something & I guess that they liked us cause' we played our original songs!

*The band starts screaming. They jump out of their chairs & all hug eachother tightly. People start to stare at them but they didn't care.*

*Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Jack & Bree are looking at them*

Eddie: Wonder what's going on over there.

Jerry: Let's go ask them.

*Eddie, Jerry, Milton & Jack are about to go see them but Bree pulls Jack back down.*

Jack: What is it?

Bree: I thought you were mad at Kim. Remember what she did to me.

Jack: Uh...yeah. But I just want to see why they're cheering.

*All of a sudden, the guys start cheeing.*

*Jack ignores Bree & goes to see what's going on.*

Jack: What's going on?

Jerry: Their band got a record deal!

Jack: Really? That's awesome!

*Starts cheeing.*

*Jenna looks at Jack & then points at Kim.*

*Jack nods then walks over to Kim.*

Jack: Uh...Kim?

*She stops cheering.*

Kim: What?

Jack: Can I talk to you?

Kim: Why? We're not friends.

Jack: I...uh...I'm sorry.

Kim: What?

Jack: I said I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry!

*Kim looks down & smiles lightly.*

Jack: Well...do you forgive me?

Kim: I accept your apology but no, I don't forgive you. Well, I guess I kind of forgive you, though. Sort of.

Jack: Oh. Alright.

-After school...-

*The gang is at the dojo trying on their costumes for Bree's party.*

**(Costume's on my Profile!)**

Jack: I love this costume!

Jerry: It look's awesome! Mine is total swag.

Bree: Jack, you look hot in your costume!

Jack: Uhh...thanks Bree. You look cute in yours.

*Bree walks up to Jack & kisses him*

Eddie: Hey...where's Kim?

*Jack pulls away from Bree.*

Jack: I don't know.

Milton: She told me that she had band practice.

Jerry: Are we still going to the gig?

E & M: Yeah!

Jerry: Whooooooooaaaaa!

*Jack feels really guilty that he ripped up his ticket.*

Eddie: Hey! How about we go watch Angel Wing practice? Then we can go to Circus Burger!

Jerry: Yeah! Let's go!

*They are about to leave but them Milton says something to Jack before he leaves...*

Milton: Hey Jack? Aren't you coming?

Jack: Nah. I don't think Kim would want me there anyways.

Milton: Oh, okay. We'll bring you a burger.

*Leaves*

Bree: Okay, how about we go get some Falafel balls. And then you could...come back to my house...

Jack: Actually Bree, I'm not feeling too well so, I think I'm going to head home.

Bree: Okay. Bye, baby!

*Kisses him & leaves.*

Jack: -Whispers- I think I love...someone else...I don't love you like I did yesterday.

(My Chemical Romance reference)

-End of Episode 12-


	13. Staying Put

-Saturday: Bree's birthday-

*Everyone is at the dojo.*

Eddie: I can't wait till' we get there!

Milton: Same!

Jerry: Swag! My costume is pure swag!

Bree: I'm so happy! My party is going to be the best!

*Bree runs up to Jack & kisses him.*

Kim:-Whispers- Gross.

*Bree & Jack pull away.*

Bree: Oh, Kimberly. Don't have to be so jealous!

*Kim shakes her head & ignores her.*

Bree: Aww...is the poor Blondie not coming to my party?

Kim: So?

Bree: It's because you don't have a date, right?

Kim: Leave me alone.

*Jack see's them arguing & walks over to them.*

Bree: Oh, hey Jacky-kin's!

*Bree kisses him again.*

Kim: I have no business here so, I'm outta here.

*Leaves.*

*Jack pulls away from Bree.*

Jack: I'll be back! I'm...uh...just going to go get a sticky bun.

Bree: Oh, alright.

*Winks*

*Jack leaves the dojo to find Kim.*

Jack: Kim!

*Kim is outside, sitting outside of the entrance of the mall, drumming on the concrete floor & then looks up & see's Jack approaching her.*

*She stands up.*

Kim: Yeah, what?

Jack: What's wrong?

Kim: Nothing.

*Kim turns & begins to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm & spun her around.*

Kim: Ugh! What Jack?

*Jack pulled her in & hugged her.*

Jack: I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!

*Jack starts to sob.*

Kim: Jack! Stop crying! You know I hate to see you cry!

*He just kept sobbing.*

Jack: I don't know what to believe anymore! I made you, my best friend cry. I'm the worst friends ever! I didn't want to yell, Kim! I'm so sorry! I'm unforgivable!

*Both of them slumped down to the ground.*

*Jack wipes away his tears & then looks down.*

*Kim put her hand on Jack's chin & positions his head so he looks at her. Eye to eye.*

Kim: You're...not the worst.

*And to Jack's surprise, Kim kisses his cheek gently.*

*She got up & walked back to the dojo, with tears in her eyes.*

*Jack is still sitting there, touching his cheek.*

Jack: I don't love Bree...I love Kim.

*He got up & also went back to the dojo.*

Eddie: Jack...what's up? Why are your eyes so red?

Jack: It's nothing. The cinnamon at sticky buns got in my eyes. But I'm fine now. Let's go to the party now!

Jerry: Uh...okay. Haha! Let's go!

*Jack holds the door open for everyone.*

Jack: Kim. What are you going to do here?

Kim: Uhh...I don't know. I'll probably just walk around the mall or something. Now, get going. Don't want your girlfriend to send out a search party to try & find you. One party is enough.

And plus, my hand kinda hurts.

Jack: Oh, alright. I'll see ya later then.

*Closes the door & leaves.*

*Tears start to roll down Kim's cheek.*

Kim:-Whisper's- I love you, Jack. You don't love me, but I love you.

Kim: DAMMIT!

*Pulls her hair.*

-End of Episode 13-


	14. Backfire To The Plan

-At Bree's party-

-So far, they've been there for 2 hours.-

Bree: So, are you having fun, babe?

Jack: Uh...yeah...

Bree: You look SO hot in that costume!

Jack: Thanks, I guess.

*The DJ picks up her microphone & says...*

DJ: Okay everybody, let's slow things down.

*Kim's favorite song, Scarecrow by My Chemical Romance starts to play.*

Jack: Kim...

Bree: What did ya say?

Jack: Nothing. Let's dance.

Bree: Okay, baby!

*Jack takes Bree awkwardly by the hips & Bree puts her arms around Jack's shoulders.*

-A couple minutes later, the song ends.-

Bree: That was so much fun!

Jack: Not to be rude, but do you even know what song that was?

Bree: Isn't it "When the Sunlight Dies" by My Calcium Bromance?

Jack: "When the Sunlight Dies" is just some lyrics in the song. And it's not 'My Calcium Bromance', its My Chemical Romance.

Bree: Whatever. I'm going to get some punch.

*Walks away.*

Jack: Ugh! I'd rather Kim be here.

*Jack walks over to the guys.*

Jerry: Yo, bro!

Jack: Hey! Where are your dates?

Eddie: Grace is in the bathroom throwing up because it turns out she's insanely allergic to Mountain Due.

Jack: TMI. What about Julie?

Milton: She's holding Grace's hair back.

Jack: Jerry...still flying solo?

Jerry: Yeah! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm loving it! I don't have some chick holding me back, going to get her punch or telling me to hold her purse! I can dance to every song! Even the ones I hate! WHHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Jack laughs.*

Jerry: Hey...what about Bree?

Jack: Ugh! I think I'm finished with her.

Jerry: What do you mean?

Milton: It means he wants to break up with her.

Jack: Exactly.

Jerry: Oh.

Eddie: Why?

Jack: Something personal. Uhh...guys?

J, E & M: Yeah?

Jack: I think I'm gonna go get something to eat.

Eddie: Okay.

Jerry: Oh! Bring me back a slice of Pepperoni Pizza!

Jack: Sure.

*Jack walks away to the food table.*

Milton: I think I know what Jack's personal matter is.

Jerry: What?

Milton: Isn't it obvious? Jack loves Kim!

Jerry: Or maybe Bree has a terrible virus & is in Quarantine!

Eddie: Jerry, if she was in Quarantine, she wouldn't be able to have a party.

Jerry: Oh. I think Milton's theory makes more sense now that I think about it.

*Eddie & Milton groan.*

-With Jack.-

Jack: Oh, here's the pizza Jerry wanted.

*Jack is about to take a slice but then he over hears Bree & her friends talking about Kim.*

Bree: I know right? Kim's password is so lame like her & her stupid friends.

BF #1: Haha! Yeah! What did Jack say?

Bree: He totally believed me! He has no idea! He's never gonna find out!

BF #2: Uh oh.

Bree: What? Do I have something in my teeth?

BF #3: Turn around.

*Bree turned around*

*Jack was standing behind her the entire time she was talking about hacking into Kim's account.*

Jack: I can't believe it.

Bree: Jack! No! I can explain!

(BTW, BF meant Bree's friend)

-End of Episode 14-


	15. 1st the Worst,2nd the Best

*At Bree's party*

Jack: I cannot believe that you'd do that to Kim, Bree!

Bree: Jack, she's getting in the way of our relationship!

Jack: Do you wanna see a magic trick?

Bree: What the hell are you talking about?

Jack: Yes or no!

Bree: OKAY! FINE! DAMMIT!

Jack: Poof! You're single again.

Bree: WHAT?

Jack: You heard me.

Bree: Jack…I…

Jack: Jenna was right! You ARE evil!

Bree: Jack! I don't wanna fight.

*Bree pulls Jack forward and kisses him intensely*

*Jack is struggling to pull away*

*He finally pushes Bree away*

Jack: You're the WORST first girlfriend ever! I don't care if it's your birthday or not, I'm outta here!

*Jack walks off*

Bree: Ugh!

*Runs off crying*

-With Jack-

*Jack see's Eddie, Milton & Jerry*

Jack: Guys!

Eddie: Oh, hey Jack!

Jack: I just broke up with Bree.

Jerry: Cause she's in Quarantine!

*Eddie & Milton shake their heads.*

Jack: What? No! She framed Kim!

Milton: Huh?

Jack: She made it look like Kim sent that message to her but she didn't! She hacked Kim's account!

Eddie: What are you gonna do know?

Jack: I'm gonna go tell Kim that I love her!

*The guys cheer.*

Milton: We KNEW you LOVED her!

Eddie: I'm pretty sure she'll have something to tell you too!

Jack: Thanks guys!

*Jack starts to run off to find Kim but then turns back to the guys*

Jack: Oh! Jerry!

Jerry: Yeah, bro?

*Jack throws the pizza that Jerry wanted at him. Jerry caught it.*

Jerry: WHHHOOOAAA! Thanks! GO GET HER BRO!

Jack: I will! Wish me luck!

*Jack runs out of Bree's party to go find Kim.*

*Jack runs to Kim's house & is pounding his fists on the front door*

Jack: KIM!KIMBERLY! KIM, ARE YOU IN THERE!

-No answer-

Jack: She said she was going to be at the mall looking around! Maybe she's still at the mall!

*Jack runs to the mall*

Jack: I'll check her favorite shops!

*Jack runs into the music store, the dress shop, HMV, H&M, Claires & GameStop*

Jack: Crap! Ugh! I'm so stupid! She's gotta be in the Dojo!

*Jack runs to the Dojo and see's the light on & see's Kim*

*Kim is sitting on the floor, hiding her face in her hands, crying*

*Jack runs into the Dojo*

Jack: Kim! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

*Kim lifts her hands and quickly dries her tears from her face*

Kim: Ja-Jack…? What are you doing here?

Jack: I was just about to ask you the same thing.

*Kim sniffles*

Jack: Were you just crying?

Kim: Uh…no…

Jack: Yes you were.

Kim: Whatever! What the hell does it matter to you anyways!

*Kim stands up*

Kim: Why are you even here?

Jack: I broke up with Bree.

*Kim's eyes widened.*

Kim: Oh…

Jack: And I also came to tell you that I'm in love with you.

Kim: What?

Jack: And I'm also really sorry for not believing you.

Kim: I...uh...

Jack: Last week, when you sat with Jenna & Julie, me & the guys were talking about dates for Bree's party. I thought about asking you to the party but then Bree told me that she liked me. I wasn't thinking so...I quickly asked her.

Kim: Ugh!

Jack: But I know I was wrong to do that to you! Anyways, after our first date, I started to really love her, but deep down…I was still in love with you.

Kim: You're...You're an idiot!

Jack: Kim…

Kim: If you loved me than why didn't you tell me? Because…

Jack: Because…..?

Kim: Because…I was in love with you.

*Kim starts to tear up*

Kim: I was waiting to tell you that I liked you ever since the competition. You know…when I was still with the Black Dragons. You thought that I had a crush on you, and I kept denying it, but it was true…I really did like you.

Jack: Kim…I don't know what to say…

Kim: But then, when the Ricky Weaver incident went down, you tried to protect me. And when you danced with me at that ball, even if it was about a second, even though we were covered in gravy, I was really happy.

Jack: Really?

Kim: Yeah…but then you started to date Bree. And I guess she framed me for blackmailing her. She hacked into my Facebook account. My password was "crawfordlovescookies" and then she made it look like I totally cyber bullied her.

Jack: Kim, you have no idea how sorry I am for not believing you.

Kim: It's okay, it's over now. But…how'd you piece it together?

Jack: I heard her & her friends talking about how they framed you and how they stole your password.

Kim: Thanks Jack.

*Jack & Kim do their handshake and they end up with their hands together so, Jack pulled Kim forward and kisses her*

*Kim is shocked but, she closed her eyes and put her arms around Jack's neck and Jack puts his arms around Kim's waist*

*They gently pull away*

Kim: So…what does this mean?

*Jack smiles at Kim*

Jack: Well…wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?

Kim: Of course…I'd love that!

*Smiles back*

Jack: You know…you might not be my first girlfriend but you know what they say…

Kim: What is it?

Jack: First the worst, second to best.

*Jack & Kim both laughed*

Jack: I love you, Kim.

Kim: I love you too, Jack.

*They move closer together & kiss gently*

The End. 3

-End of Episode 15 & Season 1-


End file.
